


Daughters of Eve

by Emeraldbuttercup



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Feminist Themes, Friendship, Gen, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Heaven is Terrible (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldbuttercup/pseuds/Emeraldbuttercup
Summary: “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”The apple dropped into the damp mulch with a dull thud as Eve spun around. Her bewildered gaze furtively searched the grove, coming some moments later to rest on a serpent basking on a rock just a few meters away.Eve was tempted into eating the forbidden fruit from the Tree of Knowledge by the wily adversary, the Serpent of Eden. Or at least, that's what Crowley filed in his report.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Daughters of Eve

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

The apple dropped into the damp mulch with a dull thud as the woman spun around. Her bewildered gaze furtively searched the grove, coming some moments later to rest on a creature basking on a rock just a few meters away.

“I hadn’t realized your kind could speak.” She replied thoughtfully, but with no real surprise tinging her voice. Since springing miraculously into being as a fully grown woman just days prior, Eve had, for lack of a better term, learned to roll with the punches. She tucked her long, grizzled hair behind her ear to have a better look at the creature. 

“Hummm, it would probably be better if my kind couldn’t speak.” The serpent replied lazily, eyes like amber casting her a sidelong glance. Dark scales glittered luxuriously in the warm sunlight, clicking as the muscles loosely uncoiled. “It certainly would have saved me a lot of trouble, but ah well. Can’t put the genie back in the bottle, can we?” Eve cocked her head to the side.

“Why did you stop me?” She asked mulishly, her lips stretched in a thin disapproving line. The snake blinked languidly with its double eyelids. 

“Curiosity.” The snake said decidedly after a long moment. “Suppose I want to know why you, the newest creation made in Her image, is poking around where you know you don’t belong. Shouldn’t you be with the other one, the first one?”

“Adam. His name is Adam.” Eve said firmly, abandoning the grove to sit next to the serpent. She perched herself on the rock, hands played out on the heat-soaked surface as she explored this new sensation. “And I don’t need to be with him all the time.” 

“Is that right?” The serpent asked, sounding mildly impressed. “What is it, trouble in paradise?” Eve’s brow furrowed, and she lowered herself onto the rock with a sigh. 

“I am trying to make sense of this.” Ever breathed. “Everything is new to me.” 

“Everything is new, period.” The snake said, its voice losing its previous snark. Eve’s hands curled into fists at her side as she gazed up at the cloudless sky. 

“I should be happy. Rejoicing. A heart full of praise and adoration for the abundance She has provided, but... yet I do not belong in Eden. At least, not as the birds and beasts and Adam do. I was created last. Unintended. I was made from Adam, for Adam. A companion.”

“Oh.” The serpent shifted uncomfortably. “I hadn’t...that’s...well.” It finished rather lamely. Eve rolled onto her side to face the serpent, their noses inches apart.

“I cannot understand it. But I do possess a will of my own.” Eve whispered urgently. “And my thoughts- why are there so many, so contrary? I am told I am here to nurture Adam. To care for him. To satisfy his earthly desires. But my thoughts cry out that I am meant for more. A purpose beyond the one I have been given. If only I could find answers.”

“Oh, She won’t like that.” The serpent said hoarsely. “She doesn’t take disobedience lightly.” 

“I don’t care!” Eve cried.

“You don’t know what you’re doing.” The serpent’s voice spat. “You are her Chosen Ones. Humanity, her favorite experiment she’s set loose upon Eden. Do you think She’s not going to notice your little trip to the one place you were forbidden to go? Do you know what She could do to you, what She would do? No.”    


Eve scrambled off the rock, stomping off into the shadows. She glanced back at the low-hanging fruit, the swollen apple glistening in the harsh sunlight.

“Don’t.” The serpent sighed.

Eve left. 

* * *

Eve did not dream that night. She lay awake beside Adam’s hazy warmth, staring blindly at the tree bower above. It swayed hypnotically, caught in an invisible breeze. Dappled light chased and scattered about the damp mulch. Above her, Eve tracked the progression of brilliant rays revealed through particles of floating dust. They hovered restlessly, blinking in and out of existence. Eve closed her eyes. The musk of fertile undergrowth filled her as she inhaled deeply. Usually, these stolen communes with her environment gave her a sense of awe and inner peace. Not so today. 

Adam stirred, and Eve stopped breathing. Her eyes firmly closed, she nevertheless knew what she would see if she opened them. It was the same sight that had greeted her the first morning in the Garden, and every morning since. How many mornings? Eve questioned, tentatively casting that tendril of thought out into the ether. No response came.

A heavy arm slid over her stomach, a thumb pressing into the soft curve of a rib. His heat prickled her skin as he buried his face into her hair. A moment later he rolled away and staggered to his feet. Only when she could no longer discern the sound of his footsteps did Eve open her eyes.

Her chest was uncomfortably tight. She rubbed the palm of her hand roughly against the sternum. 

_ I’m listening _ , Eve thought, _ if there’s anything you’d like to say _ . She waited. The sun rose higher in the azure sky. Bile soured her mouth, her heartbeat quickening. 

“I-“ Eve stopped, tongue darting out to moisten her lips. Her voice was raw with disuse. She powered through, louder. “I have a couple of questions, if you don’t mind.” 

Only silence greeted her. She only spoke to Eve through Adam, and never had acknowledged Eve’s increasingly long list of questions. 

Eve wiped away the tears and got up to prepare Adam’s meal.

* * *

Curiosity burned through her.

Eve remembered the first time she witnessed Adam kill. Adam had named the creature Hog, and it was round and cheerful and obedient. It had stood patiently as Adam dispassionately approached with a shard of sharpened obsidian. 

Eve remembered the thick liquid that congealed as Hog twitched its last. Adam had turned to her and said She ordained this was good, and that Hog had fulfilled its destined end. Eve had looked at Adam and asked where Hog had gone. Adam pointed at the congealing mass. 

“There.” Adam replied with the firmness of a slightly older sibling revealing new information to the youngest. “Hog was of Earth, not anywhere else. He will nourish us, then return to the Earth.” 

Eve hid in the brambles, twisting the stolen shard of obsidian in her shaking fingers. She studied how the carved flat planes caught the light, rough-hewn black turning flaming white then back again as it rotated. Eve gripped the blade in a sudden moment of determination. With the edge, she peeled the skin of her thumb back. 

Thick liquid spattered the ground. It was the same color as that which had spewed from Hog’s neck. 

_ So we are all connected _ , Eve thought dully, rubbing her thumb and forefinger together. Eve brought the wound closer to her face, eyes drinking in the sight. Her thumb throbbed, but Eve did not pay attention to it. 

“Goodbye, Hog.” Eve said, hearing her own voice as though it was far, far away. 

* * *

“You come here often?” Eve strode passed the serpent hanging lazily on a high branch. “Oi, I thought we agreed-” 

“I didn’t agree to any of this.” Eve said firmly. She plucked the apple off its branch without hesitation. Simple as that. When she glanced up again, Eve found herself unsurprised to see the serpent had transformed. A pale, freckled face scowled down at her, tendrils of defiantly ginger locks cascading down their narrow shoulders. “You shed your skin.” Eve said thoughtfully. The new figure clambered down the tree without grace, uncoordinated limbs tripping over themselves.

“Ask me your questions then, damn it.” The figure grumbled, though their eyes- the serpent’s amber- flashed with desperation. Eve helped her new friend to their feet. She roughly wiped off the grass stains on their sharp elbows. 

“You look like Adam and I.” Eve marveled. “Or the Host when they came singing-” 

“Do not mention them.” They muttered weakly. “We’re, ah, not on speaking terms. Crawly.”

“Crawly.” Eve repeated, tasting the name in her mouth. She smiled. Crawly trembled.

“I’m E-”

“Yes I know who you are.” Crawly interrupted. “The entire bloody universe knows who you are. Look, I understand you’re confused. You were born, what, yesterday? But that’s no reason to throw your life away.” Crawly grasped her forearms, pleading. Eve hung her head.

“I can’t turn back now, Crawly.” 

“I get it, believe you me! But you’ve got Adam. You’ve got me. I can answer questions. I’ll listen.” 

“Thank you. But no. I can’t just rely on someone else to tell me who I am, what to do, how to think. Now someone will be relying on me.” Eve carefully placed the palm of her hand against her lower stomach. Silence fell on the grove. 

“You sure?” Crawly whispered. Their hands dropped to their sides. “Yea, you are.”

“Goodbye, sweet friend.” Eve stood on her toes and brushed her lips against Crawly’s cheek. “Take care of the garden for me.” 

Without another word, Eve turned her back and walked away, head held high.

_ This new creation, the newest creation. Woman. _ Crawly swallowed thickly.  _ Well, they will certainly be a force to be reckoned with.  _

Crawly nodded in respect as Eve disappeared from sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Just a reminder, this is a multi-chapter fic, and I'll be uploading more chatpers soon! 
> 
> This was my first Good Omens fan fiction, so any feedback is appreciated.


End file.
